Represent Feelings
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Ketika France tak mampu mendeskripsikan perasaannya, England menyebutnya sebagai BENCI! Benarkah? England's side update! Fail at summary. Sho-ai? RnR ?:3
1. France's side

Salah satu fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf kalau sangat jelek. Maklum masih pemula, mohon bantuannya ya senpai-tachi!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-san**

**WARNING: Abal, gaje, mungkin ada unsur OOC, One-sided, Country name used, sho-ai mungkin? *plak**

**Pairing: FrUK (US juga nongol)**

**STOP! Don`t like don`t read!**

Silahkan dinikmati~

Pagi yang cerah di negara kepulauan itu. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk menyentuh tanah di sela dedaunan hutan yang lebat itu. Di pantai, ombak menjilat-jilat menyambut datangnya hari yang baru. Kokok ayam dan kicauan burung seakan tak mau kalah dengan suara riuh dari berbagai aktivitas penduduk.

Seorang gadis sebagai personifikasi yang mewakili Negara tersebut tengah menyapu halaman kediamannya. Sabana hitam panjang yang menghiasi kepalanya itu sedang diikat ekor kuda. Tangan mungilnya terus bergerak sebelum mata hazelnya menangkap sesuatu di antara dedaunan besar yang sedang ia sapu.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

Ia membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas tersebut dan segera mengetahui siapa penulisnya.

Catatan Abang tentang si Angleterre

*Gaya rambutmu itu tak pernah berubah haha, coba lihat gaya rambutku ini, dari zaman Renaissance tetap anggun dan menawan~, dan saat kau berinisiatif untuk memanjangkan rambutmu, yang ada hanyalah kau terlihat seperti nenek sihir! Haha tak pernah aku tertawa seperti saat itu. Dan ketika kau memohon padaku untuk merapikannya, aku merasa terhormat karena ternyata memang aku lebih unggul darimu di banyak hal. Caramu memohon, wajahmu yang memerah saat itu...sangat MENJIJIKKAN! Tidak cantik seperti diriku~

Angleterre, kapan kau akan memohon seperti itu lagi padaku?

*Hei lihat! Itu si friendless England! Kau mungkin lebih pantas sendiri..hahaha. Aku lebih suka melihat kau tanpa teman, oh betapa jahatnya diriku. Tapi hari itu kau menjengkelkan sekali. Kau rela meluangkan waktumu yang sempit untuk mengawasi anak kecil itu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu tertarik dengannya, masih banyak daratan lain yang lebih potensial dari anak itu, namun kau tetap bersikeras menjadikannya adikmu, dan aku akan menghalangimu, tentu saja...KARENA KAU ALIS!

Apakah salah jika aku menghalangimu?

*Lalu, saat kau mencuri dengar curahan hati Italy tentang Holy Roman Empire kepadaku...Heei tidak apa-apa kan? Aku telah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri, lalu kulihat ada secercah rasa cemburu di matamu. Meskipun aku tak mengerti kepada siapa rasa cemburu itu dialamatkan, wajah sarkastik itu tetap pada tempatnya dan bibirmu berkata

_'Don`t look back, Italy' _ya, Holy Roman Empire memang telah tiada, kisah tentangnya hanya ada di masa lampau. Tapi kau benar-benar miskin, Angleterre, tak punya kaca ya~?

DON'T LOOK BACK sesungguhnya pantas dialamatkan padamu...

*Tak apa kan kalau anak itu kuberi hadiah? Hadiah yang cantik atas 1 abad kemerdekaannya darimu. Entah mengapa, saat ia menyatakan ingin merdeka darimu, aku sangat senang. Mengingatnya di masa sekarang pun bisa membuatku tersenyum, tapi mengingat kau yang rela mengeluarkan air mata deminya, rela membiarkan tubuhmu dihujam ribuan titik air karena memikirkan peristiwa itu...Aku-...aku SENANG! Hahaha rasakan!

Tapi apakah pernah, kau menangis untukku? Bodoh, tentu saja tidak!

*Lagi-lagi kau tertidur saat Meeting! HAHAHA ini akan jadi kesempatan emas untukku! Tapi mendengarmu mengigaukan kejadian masa lalu, mengigaukan tingkah anak itu di masa kecilnya

_'Apa kau lapar, America?'_

_'Jangan ngompol lagi!'_

_'Hei, aku membawakan tea kesukaanmu!'_

- gairahku jadi berkurang, haaaaah dasar kuno! Kerjamu hanya nostalgia terus, TEA-BASTARD! Apa kau menyayanginya sedalam itu hingga terbawa dalam mimpi?

Angleterre, pernahkah kau memimpikanku?

*Lomba memasak antar-Eropa, sebuah lomba pointless namun berarti bagiku. Kenapa? Ya tentu saja karena masakankulah yang terbaik di Eropa. Koki-koki dari Prancis sangatlah handal dan bertangan mujur, sementara dari negaramu? Tangan-tangan itu semuanya sudah dikutuk. Saat penentuan pemenang, tak satupun juri mau mencicipi masakanmu, takut keracunan...HAHAHA! Akhirnya aku tertawa puas lagi meskipun ada bagian hatiku yang tidak ingin. Kudekati dirimu yang tengah menangis di pojok ruangan, sekedar ingin memberikan sebuah tepukan di bahu, kau mengusirku.

_'Mau apa kau ke sini? Bukannya kau sudah hebat HAH! Tak usah lagi kau pedulikan orang macam aku!' _dan dengan itu kau mengibaskan tanganmu kasar.

Apakah saat itu aku menyakitimu, Angleterre?

*Suatu hari kau meminta sebuah buku dariku, eerrr kalau tak salah buku Pendidikan dan Edukasi Anak. HAAH TUMBEN! Mau mengadopsi anak ya?

_'Ini untuk Sealand' _ujarmu sambil menarik nafas berat. Haha sepertinya bagimu anak ini menyusahkan.

_'Ja-jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! A-aku sudah mencari buku seperti itu ke mana-mana, memang dapat sih, tapi setiap cara yang kuikuti itu tak ampuh! Kau adalah alternatif terakhirku!' _lagi-lagi kau membentakku sebelum kusempatkan untuk bicara.

_'Mungkin cara dari wine-bastard sepertimu bisa ampuh untuk anak macam Sealand!'_

Dan pada akhrinya, aku hanya mendapat bekas cakaran dan kata mutiara 'FROG'mu saat kuberikan buku Pendidikan Seks.

_'Percuma berharap pada orang sepertimu, cih!'_

Pernahkah kau benar-benar menumpukan harapanmu padaku?

*Saat itu kau sendirian di bar, dibangunkan, diteriaki oleh pemiliknya namun tak kunjung sadar juga. Kau mabuk. Hal yang paling berbahaya untukku, sangat MENGGODA iman! Hehe bisa-bisa kau kehilangan sesuatu malam ini Anglais. Aku pun datang, mendekatimu dengan anggunnya. Ingin membawamu pulang segera, untuk 'membalas' atas kata-kata kasarmu selama ini. Tapi lagi-lagi kudengar nama anak itu kau sebut, bahkan saat mabuk

_'Ame-hic-rica no bakaaaaaaa'_

Anak itu memang bodoh, tapi tak perlu kau membawanya hingga ke alam bawah sadar seperti itu kan?

_'Ia yang-hic- mengajakku minum-hic' _

...

'_Ia –hic- meninggalkanku...'_

Apa maksudmu? Tapi entah mengapa, setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku hanya ingin membawamu pulang dengan selamat.

'_-hic-Thanks, Fu-hic-France'_ yang kau ucapkan saat tiba di depan kediamanmu. HEEEE? Kau mengucapkan terima kasih? Padaku? Kurasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di hatiku yang cantik ini meskipun hanya sepersekian menit. Ini pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik saat mabuk.

Aku rindu ucapan terima kasihmu, tau!

*Tubuh mungilmu meringkuk di padang itu, heeei kesempatan emas bagiku! Kulangkahkan kakiki menuju tempatmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta, sebelum kudengar isak tangis darimu. Oh, jangan-jangan kau menangis karenaku? Akhirnya kau mengakui kecantika-

_'Hh, mereka berdua...'_

Hm?

'_Kenapa bisa seakrab itu?'_

Yaaah, lagi-lagi tentang kedua orang itu, mungkin memang Italy dan Germany telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama~

_'Kapan aku punya teman seakrab itu?' _Kau yang belum menyadari keberadaanku di dekatmu melanjutkan.

Tidak, selama ini kau tak pernah sadar akan keberadaanku di sisimu sebagai...teman dekat? Haha itu hanya kudengar dari orang-orang, termasuk Italy dan America. Mereka bilang bahwa meskipun kita selalu bertengkar, kita adalah teman yang sangat akrab. Huh hiperbola, walaupun kadang hatiku mengiyakan. Kalau begitu, Angleterre...

Selama ini kau menganggap aku ini siapa?

*Aaaah~, liburan yang indah di Seychelles. Ini hari terakhir kunjunganku dan lagi-lagi aku melihatmu, hmm apa tak ada pemandangan cantik lain? ...Tapi, kali ini kau bersama anak itu, lagi. Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?

'_Menyingkir dariku, FROG!'_

_'Bodoh! Coba lihat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kalau begini selamanya aku akan terjebak di pulau iniiii! BAKA!'_

Kau membentak anak yang kadang kebodohannya itu keterlaluan, dan anak itu membalasmu. Jadilah kalian bertengkar seperti...kita? Ya, yang biasanya bertengkar seperti itu denganmu kan aku? Sampai tarik-tarik kerah segala, pakai ungkapan 'FROG' lagi, that should be m-

America berkata 'jadi seperti ini ya perasaan France saat bertengkar denganmu?'

Eeeeehh perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat bertengkar dengan si alis itu?

_'Perasaan apa itu git?' _wajahmu kusut, tapi tetap penasaran apa maksud America.

Anak itu tak menjawab, ia berbalik menuju hutan. Kau yang mungkin lelah hanya terduduk lesu.

Perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat berkelahi denganmu, tea-maniac? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata yang puitis.

Satu lagi, alis. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku? Apa kau membenciku?

*Para boss berkata bahwa apa yang ada di fisik kita adalah cerminan dari negara yang kita wakili. Jenggot tipisku ini mewakili Gorges du Tarn, alis tebalmu mewakili bendera jelekmu, dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu kusering berpikir, jika berupa infrastruktur dari negara kita, misalnya Le tunnel sous la Manche, bagaimana? Ehm tepatnya terowongan yang menghubungkan Coquelles-ku yang cantik ini dengan Folkestone-mu yang jelek itu. Apakah terowongan itu mewakili suatu hubungan batin antara kita yang tidak kasat mata? Tidak pula kasat hati untuk orang sepertimu, dasar ANGLETERRE BUTA!

*Kata orang, perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu setipis kertas. Mungkin hal ini juga berlaku padaku. Sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan dan kesanku terhadapmu, juga kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan hubungan kita selama ini: teman biasa, sahabat, rival, atau...kah apa? Jika memang benci berkaitan erat dengan cinta, jika sekarang aku masih benci padamu, lantas cinta seperti apakah yang akan hadir di antara kita? Perasaan senang saat kau sendiri, tanpa teman, mana mungkin itu cinta? Apakah cemburu saat kau mengejar America bisa dibilang cinta? Apakah mengusap keningmu saat kau sakit itu dibilang cinta? Apa degup jantung tak beraturan saat kau bicara serius ini cinta? Ketika aku memotongkan rambutmu, adakah cinta di sana? Membawamu pulang saat kau mabuk? Menanggapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sarkastikmu saat Meeting? Menarik kerah bajumu dengan kasar? Membuat lingkaran menyakitkan di kepalamu, itukah cinta? Jawab aku ANGLETERRE!

.

Seychelles tertawa setelah membaca catatan milik 'abang'nya tersebut, haha tidak disangka-sangka ternyata abangnya suka curhat di sini tentang England. Dan ternyata, abangnya juga memiliki sifat tsundere, meskipun jarang terlihat.

"Katanya negara yang penuh cinta, tapi dia sama sekali tak tahu perasaannya terhadap England. Hahaha, sudah jelas itu cinta~" gumam Seychelles pada dirinya sendiri.

"Abang suka melihat England sendiri, karena... abang ingin, England jadi miliknya seorang, tak boleh ada yang lain mendekati England selain dirinya..hihihi" gadis itu manggut-manggut.

"Apa sebaiknya kuberikan pada England saja yaaa~?" Seychelles yang senyam-senyum sendiri menerima tatapan aneh dari warganya.

'Tapi, namaku hanya disinggung sekali dalam catatan ini' tiba-tiba ia menunduk.

'Aku juga jadi penasaran, apa yang abang pikirkan tentangku ya~?'

**TAMAT DENGAN GAJENYA**

Bagaimana? gak jelas banget kan? Maaf u_u Endingnya juga nggantung... Bukannya saya gak suka USUK yah...Tapi, saya sukanya kalau mereka THREESOME! FrUSUK *plak #apaini

Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk reviewnya! Sebagai orang baru, saya butuh review sebagai bensin (baca: Fuel)! Tapi jangan ada flame ya~~ D8

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW? :3**


	2. England's side

**Saya malah update yang ini hahaha. Awalnya saya mau buat OneShot, tapi entah didorong oleh apa(?), saya malah buat pandangannya Arthur. Daripada saya post fic baru, mending nambahin chapter aja XD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-san**

**WARNING: Abal, typos, One-sided, beware of (fail) tsundereness of England, Country Names Used, Shonen-ai, adanya (sedikit) umpatan, dll.**

**Pairing: FrUK**

**Don`t like don`t read~! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Hei lihat itu si friendless Angleterre!'_ Kurang ajar kau FROG! Ugh kuakui kadang aku susah mencari teman, ta-tapi aku bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian kok!

**(...)**

Kau lagi. kau lagi dan kau lagi! Apa tak ada muka sampah lain selain muka jelekmu itu? Kau datang ke sini lagi, memamerkan rambut indahmu dan menghina rambutku! SIALAN! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN KALAU AKU JUGA BISA! Akan kubuktikan rambutku bisa sepanjang milikmu

.

_'haha eksperimenmu gagal nak!' _Ejekmu sambil melihat rambutku yang panjang namun berantakan ini. SHIIIIIIT! Bu-bukannya aku tak tahu cara merawat rambut, hanya saja...AKU TAK MAU TERLIHAT SEPERTIMU!

_'sini, aku saja yang potongkan~' _HAH? Mau apa kau frog! ...Namun harus kuakui, rambutku sekarang terlihat lebih baik. Ta-tapi itu tentu saja karena memang rambutku yang bagus kan~? Aku BENCI saat itu, bagaimana kau membuatku terobsesi begitu cepat, sial!

**(...)**

_'Cinta sejati itu seperti hantu, selalu orang-orang bicarakan namun hanya sedikit yang terlihat~ hahaha' _

_'Cinta sejati itu bukan tentang banyak pelukan dan ciuman, bukan tentang kalimat aku cinta kamu atau aku merindukanmu, tapi goresan yang menghujam dirimu saat memikirkan tentang dirinya'_

Kau tahu? Aku muak mendengarkan bualan-bualan cinta itu darimu! Dasar France pathetic! Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain? Dan kenapa kau singgung 'teman-teman'ku? Mereka selalu terlihat di mataku bodoh!

'_Berarti kau juga bisa sudah bisa melihat cinta~, kalau begitu mari kita lakukan' _BLOODY HELL JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! Singkirkan raut wajah sampah itu! AAAAH! Aku BENCI saat kau mengklaim tubuhku sebagai milikmu! KURANG AJAR!

**(...)**

Ketika akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang dapat kujadikan teman, ketika anak itu ingin ku'adopsi', kau yang bodoh ada di sana menahanku! Mau apa kau SETAN MESUM? selalu saja kau menghalangiku, apa kau senang kalau aku sendiri? Kalau dipikir memang wajar kita ini saling benci kan? Kau adalah RIVAL terbesarku. Namun seunggul apapun kau dariku, anak itu tetap memilihku. HAHA AKHIRNYA! Tapi bukannya aku benci kesendirian, aku hanya senang dapat mengalahkanmu BLOODY FROG! Pergi kau sana! Yang jauh! Jangan kembali lagi hahaha!

_'Ya sudah, aku pergi...' _bisikmu dengan wajah sedih. EEEEEH? Maksudku, YA! Seperti itu pergi sana hush hush!

Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja waktu itu, tidak seperti SETAN yang biasanya. Apa kau telah mengakui kebesaranku? HAHAHAHA! Akuilah kehebatanku ini. Atau mungkin kau kecewa-apa yang kubicarakan?

Walaupun ada America di sampingku, aku merasa tetap dihantui kesepian. SHIT! Sejak saat itu kita jarang bertemu dan-dan AKU SENANG HAHAHA! Tapi kenapa di pikiranku tetap terlintas muka bodohmu itu, bahkan ketika aku punya orang lain? Sial, dan aku BENCI itu!

**(...)**

Suatu hari anak itu bertanya pertanyaan aneh.

'Engwaandd~, France itu siapamu?' pertanyaan yang hingga kini tak mampu kujawab. Ugh, seharusnya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu mampi kujawab, tapi kenapa, kenapa ORANG BODOH sepertimu membuat otakku tumpul? SIAL!

'Apa dia sahabatmu?' demi Unicorn yang agung, aku takkan pernah mengakuinya sebagai sahabat.

'Musuh?' YA! Errr tapi entahlah. Aku BENCI bagaimana saat itu hatiku menolak untuk mengakuimu sebagai musuhku, DAMN! Saat ini... kata yang cocok untukmu adalah RIVAL SEJATI!

_'Hei lihat itu si friendless Angleterre!' _ GODDAMMIT! Aku BENCI mengapa kata-katamu itu meracuni pikiranku? Ah, tapi kalimatmu itu takkan membuatku takut dan gentar sedikitpun. EEH aku juga tak sedih karena itu kok. Kadang, aku hanya ingin tahu... TA-TAPI INI HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGANKU! Kau sadar kan, kalau kau sering berada di dekatku dan...kalau, kalau kau tak menganggapku teman, sebenarnya kau ini menganggapku apa HAH?

**(...)**

Revolusi. Aku BENCI kata itu.

_'Kau kuno, England...' _katamu dan America. Yah, aku tahu revolusi disukai oleh para jiwa muda. Aku tahu kalau terkadang aku kuno. Tapi apa kalian tahu, sesuatu yang disebut 'Revolusi' telah merenggut banyak hal dariku. Mengapa Revolusi anak itu berakhir dengan kekalahanku? Kenapa anak itu dapat membuatku terlihat lemah? Dan mengapa pula Revolusi bodohmu itu, ah TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA KOK!

**(...)**

Kutatap kalian dari balik tembok kokoh ini. Kau yang sialan ingin memberi anak itu hadiah atas kemerdekaannya dariku. Permintaannya untuk merdeka saat itu seperti merenggut segalanya, merenggut perhatianku, juga merenggut banyak biaya. Ugh CURSES! Tampaknya memang ya kau suka jika aku sendirian, sampai memberi hadiah segala. Dan aku BENCI mengapa ada perih terasa ketika melihat kalian berangkulan. DA-DASAR PENGECUT! Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Tapi... The truth is coretAkujugainginhadiahcoret kalian... kalian SEPERTI ANAK-ANAK HAHAHA!

**(...)**

THE HELL, Kadang aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Boss-ku sendiri. Kadang juga aku curiga WINE BASTARD sepertimu membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya. FOR THE SAKE OF FLYING MINT BUNNY, kenapa aku harus ikut kompetisi memasak?

_'ehe~ kalau kamu menolak artinya kalah sebelum perang looh~' _APA APA APA? Tidak akan! Aku takkan mengaku kalah darimu SETAN MESUM! Dalam hal apapun itu! Kuyakin tanganku kali ini akan membawa keberuntungan.

_'Membawa keberuntungan KALI INI? Hahaha akhirnya kau sadar kalau tanganmu selama ini terkutuk!' _KURANG AJAR!

.

Ugh, kupikir Para Juri itu telah termakan oleh bualan sialanmu itu! KENAPAAAA mereka tak mau mencicipi masakanku? Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kalah darimu, aku BENCI kenapa hatiku ingin agar membiarkan kau menang. Aku BENCI karena harus menangis di DEPANmu, tapi aku suka bagaimana diriku saat itu: sama sekali tak mau meladenimu, ingin membuangmu JAUH JAUH!

_'Angleterre, sudahlah ini kan hanya pertandingan memasak' _HANYA? Iya kok ini kan hanya pertandingan memasak, tapi aku tak suka kalah darimu BLOODY PERV!

**(...)**

Mengapa banyak wargaku yang menyatakan simpati padamu saat Revolusimu? Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang rela membuatkan wargamu topeng dan peti, katanya agar yang jadi korban bisa dimakamkan dengan layak. Kepercayaan Klasik bahwa tindakan warga akan berpengaruh pada Personifikasinya membuatku ingin muntah saat itu. AKU TAK PEDULI APA-APA TENTANGMU! Revolusi ya itu urusanmu!

_'Oh, begitu... aku senang kau tak mau melibatkan diri...' _TUNGGU DULU! Kau? Tersenyum? Padaku? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Ada apa dengan senyum sedih itu? Ada apa dengan safir yang biasa menjijikkan itu? Ke-kenapa.. hei BLOODY FROG kau tidak apa-apakan?

'_Pergi, Angleterre!' _pintamu. HEI kau tak berhak memerintahku! _'KUBILANG PERGI YA PERGI!' _suaramu yang biasa mendayu-dayu itu menjadi serak, membentakku, mengusirku untuk pergi. Tatapanmu padaku membuatku merinding, inikah yang Japan sebut yandere? Ka-kau benar-benar berubah! TUNGGU! Kenapa aku peduli?

Aku BENCI 10 tahun itu, BENCI saat diriku ketakutan melihatmu, BENCI kenapa aku harus merindukan masa-masa kita sering bertengkar...SIAL!

**(...)**

Ugh, kenapa aku harus membangun terowongan yang terhubung denganmu SETAN MESUM?

_'Jadikanlah ini sebagai bukti cintamu padaku~'_ sampai Unicorn bertelur juga tak ada yang namanya CINTA dariku, apalagi UNTUKMU! Tapi, barusan itu kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu secara tidak langsung kan? HAH ternyata kau mengakui ketampanan tersiratku ini. Seleramu tidak buruk juga SIALAN! Tunggu kenapa aku jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak!

_'Kumohon Angletewweee~, jadikanlah ini satu-satunya permohonanku untukmu~' _mata Safir menjijikkan itu pura-pura berkaca-kaca.

Entahlah, keadaanku sekarang tidak memungkinkan, lagipula untuk apa aku membantumu?

_'Kau bisa memahalkan tarif keretanya nanti ahaha~'_ Uhm, idemu tidak buruk juga. HEY SEHARUSNYA ITU IDEKU! Hal yang membuatku jengkel adalah reaksi negara lain, kata mereka aku 'ada apa-apa' dengan kau BLOODY FROG! I-itu tak akan terjadi! Dan...sejak pembangunan benda itu, kau sering berkun- MENYAMPAH di sini! Huh kau seperti tak ada kerjaan lain saja...Tapi entah kenapa, aku senang saat kau mau meluangkan waktu, walaupun yang kita lakukan hanya bertengkar. HUH aku BENCI mengapa aku harus senang di dekatmu wine bastard!

**(...)**

Entah mengapa saat itu aku mau-mau saja diajak minum oleh mantan koloni bodohku itu. Rupanya ia ingin aku terlihat lemah lagi, SIAL! Dia meninggalkanku yang setengah sadar waktu itu. Lalu kau datang dan menggendongku, aku merasakan apa itu SENANG walaupun hanya sepersekian detik. Kutahu pasti kau ingin membawaku pulang ke rumahmu, kuingin berontak tapi tidak bisa, terlalu mabuk.

.

_'Nah, Angleterre bangun~, kita sudah hampir sampai di rumahmu'_ mataku yang terasa sangat berat itu kupaksa terbuka mendengar suaramu. Rupanya aku tertidur di gendonganmu, coretnyaman sekalicoret... . . . . . . A-APA LEPASKAN FROG! Dan kau pun melepaskan dan membiarkanku masuk dengan damainya, uuuhh kepalaku rasanya pening, dan sepertinya aku bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas padamu.

Huh, tumben sekali hari itu kau baik sekali SETAN MESUM! Dan aku BENCI kenapa aku suka kebaikanmu itu, DAMN!

**(...)**

Hari itu aku ditugaskan oleh bossku untuk mengirimkan sesuatu padamu. Seandainya bukan perintah bossku untuk apa kulaksanakan, daripada repot-repot ke tempatmu. Dan sesampainya aku di ruanganmu...

Kau tertidur. WOI BANGUN SIALAN! Dan untuk apa tanda 'Do not disturb' di depan ruanganmu itu, huh sok bossy sekali! Kau duduk, menjadikan meja kerjamu sebagai media tidur dan tanganmu sebagai bantal. Lalu kurasakan aku tersenyum jahil sendirinya, akan kutarik kursimu hingga kau jatuh FROG! Ketika aku mendekatkan diri untuk menjalankan rencanaku, mataku menangkap ekspresi wajahmu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Begitu damai, sangat berbeda ketika kau sadar. Sentuhan mesummu seolah menghilang. Safir menjijikkan itu ditutup oleh kelopak yang sedang terlelap, hiiiii~ lengkap dengan paket iler. HAHAHA seperti gelandangan saja! Seperti sihir, wajah jelekmu saat tidur menyuruhku untuk tidak membangunkanmu. Kau tahu coretkau terlihat maniscoret entah mengapa muncul perasaan aku-tidak-tega. CURSES! Ingin kubangunkan baik-baik? HEEI aku bukan ibumu!

Saat itu kau membuatku kembali di lain hari, hanya karena wajah tidur jelekmu itu. Mengapa ada perasaan damai yang menyusup waktu itu? Sial, aku BENCI bagaimana selama ini kau telah membuat perasaan manis dan pahit dalam diriku, SHIT!

**(...)**

'Kau tahu Inghlaterra, menurutku perbedaan antara BENCI dan CINTA itu setipis kertas vee~' anak USELESS itu berkata setelah kujawab apa perasaanku padamu. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Paling itu hanya bualan saja. Aku TAK TAHU apa itu CINTA dan tidak mau tahu!

_'Cinta sejati itu bukan tentang banyak pelukan dan ciuman, bukan tentang kalimat aku cinta kamu atau aku merindukanmu, tapi goresan yang menghujam dirimu saat memikirkan tentang dirinya'_

THE HELL! Kenapa kalimat tak bergunamu itu terngiang kembali? Membuatku sering mengacak rambutku frustasi. SIAL! Kalau dipikir, perasaan apa yang muncul saat aku memikirkanmu? HAHAHA tentu saja perasaan ingin menghancurkanmu, ingin menghajarmu segera! Tunggu, kenapa AKU HARUS memikirkanmu FROG?

.

Jika memang hubungan benci dan cinta itu begitu erat. Tu-TUNGGU! Kenapa aku peduli! HAHAHA tentu saja tak ada CINTA di antara orang yang selalu saling bertengkar kan? Tidak ada CINTA di antara orang yang selalu saling mengumpat, tidak ada CINTA di antara orang-orang yang selalu berperang. Hei jawablah MANIAK CINTA! Memang tidak ada kan? Kita hanyakah RIVAL yang selalu mengacaukan Meeting, kita hanyalah orang yang dapat berelasi dengan baik apabila ada pihak ketiga. Justru, aku merasa kesepian jika berada di sampingmu, karena kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai TEMAN! - HEI tunggu bu-bukannya aku mengharapkan yang seperti itu, i-ini hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri kok... AAAAARRRGGHHH!

Ka-kalau... memang ada CINTA di antara rasa BENCIku ini... sa-sanggupkah kau menerimaku dengan hatiku yang penuh penyangkalan ini, FROG?

**(...)**

Tubuh kecil itu meringkuk. Tubuh itu sendirian. Tubuh itu dihujam dinginnya salju. Tubuh itu butuh kehangatan.

"Hei, siapa kau? Kenapa kau sendirian di tempat ini?" suara yang memaksa tubuh yang meringkuk itu untuk menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok dengan blonde berombak, iris safir milik orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Hei jawab aku!" tanya pemilik iris safir pada anak yang sedang meringkuk. Ia menggeleng, menggerakkan rambut blonde berantakannya.

"Pakai ini! Namaku Française. Kalau kamu?" sambung anak yang memanggil dirinya Française sambil menyelimuti sosok yang meringkuk menggunakan jubahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? A-aku tidak kedinginan kok!" "Jangan bohong! Tubuhmu bergetar tuh ahaha~" lalu senyap menyergap mereka.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku. Kau ini siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Française kemudian ikut duduk di samping anak itu. "Sendirian di tempat seperti ini... Jangan-jangan kita ini sama? WAAAH HEBAT!" sambungnya dengan semangat. Anak yang satunya hanya menatap bingung sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Ya.." jawab singkat pemilik iris emerald sambil mengangguk.

"Menjadi negara di kepulauan seperti ini,sendirian... Pasti kesepian yah! Yo kau bisa menjadi temanku!" ujar Française sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Panggil saja aku Française, aku adalah negara besar di Sentral Eropa!" kemudian ia melemparkan senyum manis pada...

"England, panggil saja England. Terima kasih ya!" ujar anak bernama England, menyambut tangan yang hangat itu. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan mantap. Tanda awal sebuah 'pertemanan hangat' di musim dingin yang menusuk.

.

"Ah, Française terlalu panjang! Kusingkat France saja yah!"

"Eh APAAA? Jangan mengubah nama orang sembarangan! Lagipula England itu sangat tidak berseni dan TIDAK INDAH! Angleterre lebih keren kok!"

"Nama apa itu? Jelek sekali, aku lebih suka namaku sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu jangan mengubah sembarangan... HIAAAAT RASAKAN INI!"

"HAHAHA aku tidak takut kok! BRITANNIA FIST"

Kalau dipikir, dari awal memang kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk mempunyai hubungan seperti itu...

**Owari? Tsuzuke? *plak***

**Ah, saya tak tau apa perlu membuatkan Ending untuk ini senpai-tachi? Atau segini saja? *slap*. Kalau memang ada ide buat Endingnya, tolong disampaikan ^^ #kegeerean **

**Sekarang juga gak pake Sey-Sey-an(?) lagi, ini murni langsung Arthur yang ngomong *lah**

**Notes: Revolusi yang dimaksud saya di sini adalah Revolusi Prancis, antara 1789-1799 kalau gak salah oAo (kalau salah gampar saya). Nah waktu itu memang ada seniman dari Inggris yang membuatkan topeng dan peti mati buat para korban yang meninggal, juga bahkan ada yang membuatkan patung lilinnya.**

**Terus, Terowongan di sini ya Terowongan Channel. Memang pada awalnya pemerintah Britannia tidak menyetujui pembangunannya. Katanya sih 'karena keadaannya tidak memungkinkan', entah itu masalah ekonomi, atau apalah *dihajar karena bikin notes abal*. Anda-anda baca saja sejarahnya ^^**

**Maafkan juga karena saya nyampur antara canonical sama semi-historical *whut* m(_ _)m Dan maafkan kalau mereka OOC...**

**Oh iya! Saya mau balas review dulu dari sini yah ^o^!**

**Higashiyama-san**: Yeeey juga! XDD . Wah, saya senang sekali kalau Anda suka :) . Tidak, tidak gaje kok, huaaaaaa~ terima kasih banyak atas fave-nya! Xoxoxo. Iya ini curhatnya Arthur, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Miss Celesta**: ALL HAIL FRUK! *salah* . Maaf, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya ke depan. Yes, this` the another one! ^^

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**: Hohoho *ketawa santa*. Iya si abang France nih masih belum mengakui perasaannya, apalagi si Artie nih! *lah* Terima kasih banyak ^^

**Morganoey bot: **O-oh, wah enak ya kakak-adik sama-sama aktif di FFn. Terus... cara hapusnya bagaimana? O.o *ditendang*. Terima kasih banyak, fans FrUK juga kan? *tos* sekalian saja mereka nikah ! XDDD . Tidak apa-apa kok, semua orang punya salah ^^ #halah

**Baka-pon**: Terima kasih senpai XD . Kalau dipikir iya, si Furansu itu selalu nutup-nutupin hubungannya dengan Igirisu #salah. Eh benarkah? Mungkin di chap ini USUKnya kurang, gomen ^^

**Sparkling balloon**: Terima kasih atas sambutan hangat(?)nya. Iya saya suka FrUKUS. Ini ada sekuel(?) nya. Terima kasih banyaaaak~ atas favenya ^^

**Akhir kata, no flame and review!**

**REVIEW-TTE KUDASAI! :3**


End file.
